Mon maître, mon sauveur
by Bleed Peroxide
Summary: Carmine dress jacket, cream-colored button-up shirt, pristine white gloves… Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk at his master’s impeccable taste in clothing as he removed these articles one by one, peeling away layers of aristocracy and decorum.


**A/N:** This is part of a drabble meme I had on my LiveJournal, where I listed the letters of the alphabet. My friends would then write a word or phrase beginning with one of the letters, the pairing/character, and the fandom. I was given "Bite" with Sebastian/Ciel as the pairing and _Kuroshitsuji_ as the fandom. Considering how badly I was exceeding a drabble's typical length requirements, I figured I'd be a bit of a tease at the end and let things end (story-wise) where they were.

BGM: "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" – A Perfect Circle

Whipped cream carefully coaxed into illicit regions. Saccharine pomegranate juice, slicked over a quivering stomach and moaning lips. With exquisite care, he peeled away layers of aristocracy and cotton away from his young client, ignoring the half-hearted whimpers of protest. Carmine dress jacket, cream-colored button-up shirt, pristine white gloves… Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at his master's impeccable taste in clothing as he removed these articles one by one. Even for a forbidden rendezvous, Ciel always made sure he looked his best; Sebastian had never understood this uniquely human trait in all the years he'd been in Ciel's service.

"Even when you plan on taking them right back off, you still dress so formally, my lord," Sebastian murmured against Ciel's skin, tongue lightly licking some of the juice from his master's chest. The boy didn't respond at first as a shudder of pleasure rendered him capable of little else but sighing. But when a curious tongue played lightly at a juice-slicked nipple, sucking at sweetness and slightly saline skin, a legitimate moan bubbled from those pouting lips, the sound warped around the sound of Sebastian's name. The demon closed his eyes with slight delirium as liquid fire spread from his core to his veins. Oh yeah, now _that _was something sweet. He wanted… no, he _needed_ to hear his master moan his name again.

"Do that again," he ordered, and at first, Ciel's eyes—lavender and sapphire twins—both fluttered open a bit in response, confused and clouded with lust. With his body humming with desire, proper master-servant decorum was the last thing on his mind.

"Do what?" he finally replied, his voice sounded as though he still had half his mind in a dream.

Sebastian couldn't help but imagine just how thoroughly he'd ravage this child to make him moan like that again. However, he wisely chose to leave those unrefined details out as he answered, "Say my name if I'm doing something you like, when you moan like that."

A surprisingly bold reply came out, one that hadn't at all been anticipated: "Bite me then. I'll moan for you if you'll do that for me."

Sebastian blinked unthinkingly, not sure he'd heard right. Did his master just order a blood-thirsty demon to _bite him? _

"My lord? Did you say 'bite me'?" he asked, his voice coming out just as off-guard as he felt. Of all the kinks the two had explored over the years, this was one they had never ventured near. To invite a demon to bite a human was like offering a serial killer a butcher knife.

"You heard me correctly—bite me, Sebastian. You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about it," the boy answered tartly. He rubbed lightly at the base of his neck as he tilted his head to the side, the gesture innocent enough save for Ciel's impish smirk. Licking his lips unthinkingly, Sebastian tried half-heartedly to block out the inevitable images his mind obligingly conjured at Ciel's words.

Without much bite in his words, Sebastian answered in a low tone, "You have a death wish, my lord," and grabbed Ciel by the shoulders. To his surprise, the boy tilted his head to the side further, a slightly nervous sigh escaping that was most uncharacteristic for such a typically arrogant child. Even more surprising was the pang of pity that Sebastian felt as a result. This cocky aristocrat _asked_ for this, he knew the dangers—so why did Sebastian have the feeling that this wasn't nearly as voluntary as Ciel made it sound?

"Relax, or else it'll hurt far worse," Sebastian murmured, pressing his lips against smooth skin. Parting his lips, he took a deep breath before sinking his canines into the boy's flesh as cleanly and quickly as possible. But even as he sank his teeth deeper into the boy's skin, feeling a sense of shame as he did so, the blood that started to trickle from the wound dripped onto the tip of his tongue. The hot liquid sizzled through his nerves, and Sebastian felt his heart pounding, his body heat soaring as the blood sent a white-hot flame through his body. Oh yes… now _this_ was the pleasure he'd fantasized about, sweeter than any pleasure a human could offer with kisses and caresses alone.

He'd expected the boy to scream, to resist him, or to even be paralyzed with pain—having one's skin pierced with a demon's teeth, and the blood sucked from the wound, typically left one in far more pain than they had imagined. He'd imagined that Ciel would order him to stop, or that he'd feel a knife through his back as he savored the taste of his master's blood.

What he didn't expect, however, was the groan of pleasure that came from his master. This was neither a breathy sigh nor words warped by corporeal delight, but a guttural groan—wordless, thoughtless, uninhibited. It was unlike any sound Sebastian had ever heard a human make before, and even as he smirked with triumph at being the one to draw out such a base reaction from his reserved master, he felt unnamed need in him start to rise.

He fiddled with the zipper of Ciel's dress trousers, taunting him with one minute tugging them down before fixing them in their proper spot once more like any respectable servant might have done. Not accustomed to being a master over this influential young boy, Sebastian found this newfound power intoxicating. With one swift tug, he slipped the trousers from the boy's hips and tossed them with the rest of the abandoned clothing articles.

With only thin cotton keeping his modesty in check, Ciel seemed to gain a shred of his senses back as his cheeks steadily grew crimson. He looked at Sebastian a bit nervously, the veneer of detachment tattered to shreds as he lay utterly vulnerable to his servant's whims. Yet even as a part of Ciel hesitated, Sebastian was surprised to see that still Ciel didn't attempt to wrest control from him—it was as if his master was enjoying being controlled. No… from the haze of lust in his eyes, it was as though he was _begging_ Sebastian to dominate him.

_What an interesting turn this day has taken, _Sebastian mused with amusement.

Without delaying further, the demon tugged the last bit of clothing from his master, leaving him completely open to whatever ideas the former might have in mind for him. Both seemed to realize this, and Ciel's lips curved into that characteristically smug smile that Sebastian alternately loved and loathed. Pulling the demon to him, Ciel gave him a light nip on the earlobe before whispering into his ear, "You're going to do a lot than that if you want to hear me moan the way you liked earlier."

A half-smile twisted the demon's lips as he pressed his master against the soft mattress beneath them once more, gently nipping along his skin as fervent lips slowly lowered from collarbone, chest, ribs, navel—torturously taking his time as he approached the sin itself.

"Am I still allowed to bite, or have you reached your limit?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin, which widened as his master replied mischievously, "I'll be disappointed if you don't. And as your master, I will not settle for anything less than the best you can offer."

So businesslike, even amidst bed sheets and tangled limbs. But as was his custom, Sebastian gave Ciel that customary smirk as he replied obediently, "Yes, my lord."


End file.
